The Windowsill
by Shaggelmalove
Summary: Well, I'm not too good at summaries, but this story is mainly on Jessie's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE TOY STORY FRANCHISE!  
Me: Well, it was only a matter of time till I git the courage to write a Toy Story fan-fic ^^  
Annabeth: please review?**

_**The Window-Sill**_

"Jessie?" A voice called out to her from an unknown location in Andy's room. It was summer, almost a year since Jessie had arrived here with Bulls-Eye and the others, so Andy of course was at Cow-Boy Camp, with Woody as well. Jessie turned from her spot on Andy's bed looking out of the window. She scanned the almost empty room before her, trying to find who had called out to her. With all of the other toys out and about throughout the house, Andy's mother and Molly, now three years old, had gone off shopping, she was surprised not to have found the source of the voice. Standing to get a clearer view of the bedroom, she scanned the room again, but again her search did not prevail.

Curious, Jessie went over to the edge of Andy's bed and slid off along the edge, landing steadily on her boots when she hit the ground below. Lifting up the blankets and sheets of Andy's bed, she peered beneath it, hoping the source was someplace down there, but once again Jessie drew a blank as to who had called out to her only moments before. Jessie began to walk towards Andy's closet, beginning to think more and more that she had only imagined her name being called out. Arriving at her destination, she grabbed her rope and lassoed the doorknob of the closet in one, slick motion. Struggling slightly at the weight of the closet door, Jessie pulled.

Slowly, but surely, the closet door swung open, and Jessie stepped inside. Moving old books and fallen clothing that had not been packed away for Cow-Boy Camp, Jessie searched through the closet, hoping to find the source of the voice somewhere in there. Sighing, she found no one. Giving up on her useless search, Jessie dusted off her cow-print chaps and straightened her red cow-girl hat. Stepping out of Andy's closet, she walked out and was surprised when she bumped into something very solid. Falling off balance, Jessie fell to the hard-wood floor in one thump. Rubbing her head slightly she looked up to see what she had inadvertently run herself into. Realizing it was another toy that she had knocked into, Jessie stood up quickly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't lookin' at where I was walking," Jessie said hurriedly. The toy turned around and a smile spread across her face. "Well, howdy Buzz! I didn't know it was you for a second there, you look different without your hunk of space suit on ya!" She said with a slight giggle at how Buzz was dressed before her. Al's Toy Barn had just put an all new line of clothing out for the Buzz Lightyear action figures, so that they had a sort of Klark Kent affect to them. You know, normal, average person during the day, but Space Ranger Extraordinaire by night. Still, it was a funny sight to see Buzz in everyday clothing rather than the giant space-suit he normally sported during all hours of the day.

Buzz let out a small laugh himself. "I do suppose I look different without my space-suit on." He admitted, pushing back strands of long-forgotten raven hair behind his ears. "Haven't gotten used to this hair either, I almost forgot I had hair at all, after all, the Star-Command uniform normally hid it." Jessie laughed slightly as she pushed her own loose hair back. Molly had taken out her braids earlier, so Jessie's long, wavy red hair was loose and falling about her shoulders.

"You should wear your hair down more often Jess, you look... beautiful." Buzz said, a slight blush coming to his cheeks as he avoided Jessie's emerald gaze.

"Thanks Buzz, you're still the sweetest space-toy I ever did meet," She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, his blush reddening further than it already had been.  
Jessie waited a moment, watching Buzz fluster with his words before shyly leaving to take count and make sure all toys, with the exception of course of Woody, were present and accounted for before Andy's mother returned home from shopping with Molly. When Buzz left, she let out a slight huff and grasping her right arm with her left hand. Something just hadn't felt right in Jessie the past couple of days. What disturbed her more, was that that something, was something that dealt with Buzz.

Shaking her head slightly, she went to Andy's door and shut it, knowing that everyone else would be out and about for at least another hour anyways, before going back to Andy's bed. Climbing the blankets she pushed herself over the edge of the bed and lifted herself onto the surface. Walking over to the window she sat on the sill, leaning her back against the side and hugging her knees to her chest. Staring through the open window and past the scattered summer clouds, she remembered the voice that had called out to her but not ten minutes earlier. She had not found the source of the call, and she doubted she would, but still, someone had called to her.

She tried to recall the voice in her mind, but the dreadful feeling that had captured her over the past few days returned when her memory fell to Buzz, whom she had agreed to court when he had asked her. Yes, he was a good man, and Jessie did like him a lot, but something felt disastrously wrong about the whole thing. Sighing, Jessie layed herself down on the sill of Andy's window, placing her hat on his bed, and tried to rest, hoping sleep would ease her troubled thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

****

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE TOY STORY FRANCHISE!  
Me: Really and completely totally sorry for not updating anything in practically two months! I really kinda wish I had an excuse for you, but the truth is, I don't. Anyway, I'm sorry, but I hope that you enjoy the update!  
Annabeth: On a note to her note above, we promise things have settled out as much as possible within her mind. Things'll be more on time and normal from now on.  
Athena: Please feel free to give any type of review after you read the story. We're open completely to your criticism; good or bad.**

_Chapter Two_

Over the next week, Jessie grappled with her mind over two things that increasingly bothered her. The first, was her relationship with Buzz. She liked him, and she knew she did, but something was wrong and she just couldn't help but feel it had something to do with Woody. He had saved her all those nights ago from going to Japan, and yes, they were good pals, but she had a nagging feeling that she wanted something more from him. On top of that, it was near impossible for Jessie to be around Bo anymore. It just didn't sit right with her at all. Now, the second thing that had been bothering Jessie for the past week. That voice. Someone or something had called out to her. Even the voice itself, why was it so familiar, and distant at the very same time? As these thoughts battled to gain control over Jessie's mind once again, she was jolted by the sudden surprise of being dropped to the floor.

Looking over slowly, she caught a glimpse of Molly, who had been playing dress-up with Jessie and Barbie, as she ran out of Andy's room and into the hall. Standing up, Jessie dusted off her cow-print chaps and began to re-braid her red hair for when Andy came home later that day.  
"Are you alright Jes?" She heard Barbie ask as she too straightened herself out. Jessie finished the first-braid and held the end of it while she began to search for the yellow ribbons she used to hold it in place.  
"Yea, I'm fine Barbie. Just been thinkin' is all." Jessie responded as she tried to shake her mind off of those thoughts. Finding one of her ribbons, she tied off the end of her braid and began to form the second one on the other side.  
"Here, let me." Barbie said as she walked over and took the strands of dark burgundy hair from her. "Now, Jessie. You know we both know that something's been up. Now spill before I put a pink dress on the floor next to you. Molly wouldn't resist."  
"Cute Bar, but I know if I told you, you'd think I was crazy as a slack-jawed mule in the middle of a corn field."  
"Aw, I'm sure it's not that bad. Besides, whatever secret you've got can't compare to what Buzz told me." Barbie said, finishing up the braid and tying the ends of it in a bow of yellow ribbon. Turning around to face her, Jessie ushered Barbie to their secret place under the bed that only they, and Woody, knew about. It was the perfect place for telling secrets.  
Once they were safely inside and knew that no one could hear them or see them, did Jessie dare ask what Buzz had told Barbie.  
"Well, I probably shouldn't..." Barbie hesitated, "But then again, you're going to find out anyways I guess..."  
"C'mon Bar! Spill it!" Jessie laughed as she pushed Barbie's shoulder jokingly.  
"Alright, alright!" She laughed. "Buzz wants to ask you to marry him! Isn't that great Jess!" As Barbie began going on about how Buzz was planning to ask her, Jessie felt as though her world were suddenly falling to pieces around her, and as those thoughts were forming, a voice rang out through her mind and began to echo, fading slowly and silently.

_'Jessie... Jessie...'_

****

****


	3. Chapter 3

The next time that Jessie saw Buzz, she felt the anxiety building inside of her as he walked towards her. She'd done her best over the past three days to avoid Buzz all together, and she had succeeded quite well. Woody had arrived home, but he'd never had the chance to say hello. She avoided him too. Now she was faced with everything she'd kept inside of herself. She was facing her greatest fear, the man who loved her.

"Hey, Jessie!" He called out to her as he jogged over from his place Andy had dropped him before running downstairs so that his mother could take him to his friends' for the night. She turned to face him and buried the anxiety as far back as she could.

"Hiya Buzz!" She called back. He arrived and placed a kiss on the cowgirls cheek, making her blush; but not for the reason he thought.

"I haven't seen you around. Have you been in Molly's room all this time?"

"Yea, I was talkin' with Bar 'bout how Molly's growin' up so fast." She hated lying, but if she told him the truth, she knew that it would hurt him more if she did. "Listen Buzz, I gotta-"

"Wait before you leave, do you think you could meet me at Midnight by the windowsill?" His face betrayed the nerves that were running through his body.

"Sure, I'll be there Buzz." When he left, she headed into Andy's closet to be alone. She climbed up Andy's clothing and onto the top shelf of his closet, burying herself into the shadows. She nearly jumped out of her skin though when a voice came from across the shelf.

"Hi Jessie." It was him. The voice.

"H-Hello?" She called out to the voice. "Who's out there?" Her voice betrayed worry.

"Cool it Jess, it's just me, Woody."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE TOY STORY FRANCHISE!**

"W-Woody?" Jessie asked, crawling out of the shadows to get a better look at the toy on the other side of the shelf.

"What's got you all shook up Jess, you look like you've seen a ghost." Woody said, moving himself out of the shadows and onto the center of the shelf next to Jessie.

"It's nothing Woody. What are you doing up here anyway, shouldn't you be off with Bo?" Woody frowned for a moment as he heard the way she said Bo's name.

"Nah, she's with Molly right now. What's into you Jess, you seem really upset..." His eyes were filled with deep concern and Jessie forced herself to look away. She felt extremely guilty, though she was fighting herself to ignore it. "Come on Jessie, you know you can tell me anything. You're my pal." He nudged her arm jokingly. When she wouldn't respond, he took it up a notch. "Don't make me sing the song Jess..."

"Don't you dare, cowboy!" She snapped at him. He smiled.

"Woody's round-up, come on and save the day! He's the-" He pointed to Jessie. No response. "Aw come on Jess,"

"It's too embarrassing Woody,"

"Alright, but just know I'm always gonna be there when you need me Jess." He leaped off the shelf and onto a coat hanger. "And don't forget to remember that Buzz is too."

"How could I..." She whispered to herself. "When you keep reminding me."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE TOY STORY FRANCHISE!**

At midnight that night, Jessie sat on the windowsill, her mind racing with conflicting thoughts over the toy who was supposed to meet her in a matter of seconds on the very spot. Yes, Buzz was one of her best friends, yes, she knew he loved her, none of that was ever in question in her mind over the past month, rather the question was simple. Does she really love Buzz? Yet as she would question herself on that, she realized just how hard simplicity can be, and just how heart-wrenching she remembered rejection to be.

That's when image after image of Emily floated through her mind, the two of them playing cowgirls at horse camp, Emily taking her to show-and-tell every single year in Elementary School; images of falling underneath Emily's bed and never being touched, or spoken to, or played with the way that she was before. Images of Emily placing her into a donation box and leaving her at their childhood play place. She felt a tear sneak its way down her cheeks at the memories. No, she couldn't, wouldn't do that to Buzz. She just... couldn't.

"Jessie?" She heard Buzz's voice off to the side as he walked across the bed to the window. Jessie quickly wiped the tear away on her sleeve before turning to face him. "Good you're here. I mean, I, no, wait you didn't-" Buzz flustered and Jessie gave a half-smile. "I'm glad you came." He was nervous and Jessie knew what he was planning to do that night. Buzz was just getting ready to speak again when the two heard a scuffle come from the edge of Andy's bed as something climbed its way up.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE TOY STORY FRANCHISE!**

Woody paced beneath Andy's bed, worry etched on his face. Behind him he heard Bo Peep sigh. "Woody, what do you have to worry about? Jessie can take care of herself!" He turned to Bo and sighed in turn.

"I know that Bo, but something tells me she needs help."

"That's what she has Buzz for! If you're forgetting, he is going to ask her to marry him tonight. I don't mean to sound harsh, but she's not your problem!" He looked at her in disbelief.

"I don't know what toy room you've been in lately Bo, but that's my best pal up there! If she needs my help, well then by-golly I'm gonna help her Bo!" With that Woody turned and stormed from beneath the bed, leaving Bo on her own.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE TOY STORY FRANCHISE!**

Jessie raced over to the edge of Andy's bed, careful not to wake him and looked over the edge. Woody was climbing up the side of Andy's Space Rangers covers. She grabbed his hand and helped pull him up and over the edge of the bed.

"Woody, what are you doing here?" Jessie asked him immediately. "Aren't you supposed to be with Bo tonight?"

"I-, Jessie there's something I've got to tell you." He says as Buzz starts walking over.

"Uh, Woody, now isn't exactly a good time-"

"Not now Buzz, there's something important," He pauses and looks at her confused face, "That I need to tell Jessie." He looks at her with earnest eyes that yearn for understanding of what he's going to say.

"Jessie," He takes her hand and she shakes her head.

"No, Woody. Don't do this." Tears are forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I think I may love you."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE TOY STORY FRANCHISE!**

Jessie fell to her knees and Buzz stared at Woody in momentary shock, anger replacing it very quickly. Buzz was about to speak to Woody, but Jessie interrupted him. "Buzz, don't." He looks at Jessie in astonishment.

"But, Jessie!" He protested in defiance. She shakes her head and looks up at him. He realizes what is happening. "You... you don't want to be with me, do you." She shakes her head apologetically as tears begin to streak down her cheeks and she bites her lower lip to hold in the sobs.

"There's somethin' I've been meaning to yell you guys." She says quietly. "I-I've been hearing these voices in my head. At first, it sounded like someone was just calling me, like normal. I -I coouldn't find out where the voice was coming from, I thought I was going insane. Then Woody comes home and Bar tells me you wanna get married. I hear Woody's voice and, and it's the voice that's been calling me." They both stand there, gaping at her. Woody closes his mouth and walks over to her, sitting down beside her.

"Jess, I had no idea... Why didn't you tell me?" She looks up at him, then to Buzz.

"I didn't wanna hurt you... either of you." Buzz stands there, taking it all in. He sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

"Jess, you need to be with Woody." She looks up to protest for him, but he cuts her off. "Jess, I'm only happy, if you're happy. With, or without me."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE TOY STORY FRANCHISE!**

Jessie is all together astonished. It's been ten years and even though they now resided in a toybox, it'd been ten glorious years with Woody. All those years ago, she still thanks Buzz for letting her go. She laughs still at the thought of him with Bo Peep who spent the next six months despising Jessie. Buzz and Bo were a funny pair, but no funnier than Woody and herself. I guess things really do workout when you hear voices in your head.


End file.
